


A Safe Place

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury, Stan Lee Cameo, cuddly cloak, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Rikaraholic  gave me the adorable idea of " a fic where Stephen is very exhausted from doing magic but the Avengers are demanding so much from him and Tony steps up saying he is human and somehow Stephen falls asleep on his shoulder. I just want a fic with Stephen falling asleep on Tony." and here it is, I hope you like it!Note I used Hawkeye b/c I wanted an Avenger who would argue w/ Tony without being villainized or anything b/c of the beef between Steve and Tony.





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikaraholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaraholic/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me the idea! Anyone else with another idea you want written but don't have time/ whatever else, please comment it down below! I wanna get the ironstrange numbers up

When he came back to the tower, Stephen was shaking. His whole body moved like his hands normally did, as he walked forwards through the tower. 

“Stephen?” Tony asked. 

“I’m alright,” he said, closing his eyes tight as he steadied himself on the table. 

“You’re not alright,” Tony said, walking to him. 

“I have to be,” Stephen said. “It’s a magical threat, again.” 

“Why did you come here if you’re not going to let me help you?”

“I needed to breath, for just a second,” Stephen said. Tony walked to his side, holding onto him to help him stand. 

“You’re not alright, Stephen you need help.”

“I’m alright,” he insisted again, opening a  portal and walking through, back to the battle. Tony wouldn’t have it. He turned on his nanotech as quickly as possible and flew out the door with all the force he could in the city without hurting anyone. He  flew to the battle, which was fairly obvious because of the light coming from it. He descended to the ground, grabbing an old man and pushing him out of the way.

“Why is everyone freaking out? It’s just a magic battle, who cares?” he said. Tony recognized him as the old mail carrier who called him Tony Stank on multiple occasions. He sighed and continued to go through the battle. 

“Stephen?” Tony called. Tony was suddenly yanked by a long strain of magic towards the ground, though he wasn’t slammed into it. Wong pulled him closer, and pointed to where Stephen was still trying to fight three magic users at once.

“We can deal with them,” Wong said. “You get him out of here.” Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He jetted to Stephen, grabbing him by the waist and taking off up and away from the battle. 

“What are you doing, Tony? Let me go! I have to deal with this!”  Once they were nearly a thousand feet above the battle Tony slowed, cupping Stephen’s face as the cloak supported his weight.

“You’re hurting yourself with all this,” he said. “And you can’t do that.” 

“I have to-”

“Wong said they can handle it, and even he told me to get you out of there before you hurt yourself,” Tony said. “So you can’t argue with me.” Stephen leaned forward and pressed his nose to Tony’s. 

“Alright… Let’s go.” He opened a portal back to the tower. Tony held Stephen up as they walked to the couch. He wrapped his arm around Stephen’s shoulders as he sat him on the couch. One of the long scars in his hands was split and bleeding, and Stephen refused to even look at it. The moment he had noticed it he started to shake ever worse, all the color draining from his face. Tony used the spray he had installed in his suit to fix his wounds to close the open hole in Stephen’s hand. It was an antiseptic and it closed the wound, which would help it heal. He had explained it to Stephen after he had complained about it when he used it to close one of his own wounds and almost insisted to mend it himself right in the middle of a battle.  “Thank you,” Stephen said softly. Tony pressed his head to the side of Stephen’s chest. He felt Stephen’s ragged breathing start to slow as he relaxed. 

“Strange- they need you out there,” said Hawkeye, walking in. 

“He can’t, and they don’t,” Tony said, standing up. “You stay there,” he told Stephen as he tried to get up as well. He walked to Hawkeye, who went with him out of the room.

“It’s going badly.”

“Wong said they’ve got it, so more wizards are showing up, it’s all good.” 

“Look he’s the Sorcerer Supreme,” Hawkeye said, softly enough they both knew Stephen couldn’t hear it, which Tony appreciated. “It’s important he’s there for moral- for the press-”

“He’s the top wizard, sure, but he’s also a human,” Tony said. “And he can’t do this.” Hawkeye paused for a moment. 

“Alright, you take care of him, Wong can address the press and that stuff, it’s about time they actually knew who he was anyways,” Hawkeye said.

“Thanks Clint,” said Tony.

“No problem,” he said, “I get it.” Tony walked back to Stephen. He was still shaking. Tony sat down and pulled Stephen into his arms, making him lay down across Tony with his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“What-”

“You’ve gotta relax Stephen, you’re shaking like a chihuahua,” he said. Stephen glanced at his hands.

“I shake a lot,” he said. Tony kissed him on the cheek and held him close. Stephen laid back onto Tony’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“I’ve got you,” he said, rubbing his arms up and down Stephen’s sides. “I’ve got you.” 

“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen said, eyes  half lidded. 

“You don’t have to thank me Stephen, that’s my job,” he said smiling. There was a long pause as Stephen said nothing in response and the cloak gently wiggled out from under him and wrapped itself around them both tightly. He realized, once he looked down at Stephen, that he was sleeping. “What are you doing?” he whispered at the cloak. It put a corner to his mouth to make him be quiet and pointed to Stephen. He rolled his eyes, hoping it understood. He moved a hand to gently play with Stephen’s hair as he slept. He watched Stephen as he slept, a bit of true happiness in his heart because after everything in his life Stephen trusted Tony enough to sleep in his arms. If he could, he would hold Stephen there for the rest of his life. 

  
  



End file.
